Kur Again R: Betrayals
by hollyleaf15
Summary: When Tyler who mysteriously leaves sends back a message to find someone by the name of Ghost. Along the way, hidden secrets come to the light and bonds will be broken. If Zak and the gang can't find a way to mend the bonds, the new enemy will succeed. Rated T for language, blood, and gore! Oc's are in here! Sequel to Kur Again R.
1. Prelude

**Kur Again R: Betrayals**

_When Tyler who mysteriously leaves sends back a message to find someone by the name of Ghost. Along the way, hidden secrets come to the light and bonds will be broken. If Zak can't find a way to mend the bonds, the new enemy will succeed._

_..._

Hollyleaf: HELLO EVERYONE AND I AM BACK WITH THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL!

Zak: Yep. She's still the same. Nice and insane.

Hollyleaf: Aww thanks for the compliment.

Zak: (sweat drop) I was just kidding….

Hollyleaf: ANYWAYS I got everyone'z permission to use their OC's. Quick review on OC's and who they belong to with slight brief description about them.

_Chloe (Hollyleaf15): She is Kur's powers with a conscious._

_Tyler (hollyleaf15): He is a close friend of Chloe who they seem to almost sibling relationship._

_Khloe(hollyleaf15): Evil doppelgänger of Chloe._

_Cody (Bdog3160): A former Navy Seal and former enemy._

_Holly (Bdog3160): Prodigy girl who acts crazy almost all the time and former enemy._

_Thomas Beatty/Saturday (PacersSaturday2013): Doyle's former student and now adopted into Saturday family._

_Amanda Jane (Actiongirl101): She is also maybe crazy but she has the ability to turn into cryptids however unable to do it for long periods of time._

_Al (Actiongirl101): Al is an Almasti and companion to Amanda._

_Blair (Blondiebugsie): Blair is fractional twin of Zak and she is "R" in Kur which means she is the missing Kur._

_Kiyanna (hollyleaf15): Friend to Tyler and part Phoenix._

_Amuyu (hollyleaf15): Friend to Tyler and part wolf._

Hollyleaf: That's all the Oc's I can remember. Now our New Oc's names and who they belong to will be reveal!

_Ava Noma & Ghost: Hollyleaf15 aka ME._

_Card & Inuka: Sora Kim_

_Aqua: Max Saturday burns toasters_

_Peregrine"Perry" Murdock Dennis: RollingUpHIgh_

Hollyleaf15: There is our Oc list for the story! I promise I will get to everyone's OCs! But for now this is the Prelude. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ KUR AGAIN R PLEAZE READ IT LIKE NOW.

_**I DO NOT OWN SECRET SATURDAYS. IF I DID, SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN ALREADY DONE.**_

_**...**_

**Normal POV**

_Thomas, Zak, and Tyler sat in the living room during this peaceful day. There were no chaotic explosions or experiments or best of all Holly and Amanda who pull pranks that once changed Doyle's hair pink. (Actually they decided to change everyone's hair color) A flame erupted out of nowhere and quickly grew ablaze and the three scrambled away only for the fire to die down. They glanced over the couch to see Kiyanna standing there._

_"Tyler, we need to talk," Kiyanna said holding out a letter. Tyler nodded before quickly reading the letter with shock eyes._

_"You got to be kidding me," Tyler growled._

_"Nope. Besides, you have to get going," Kiyanna said._

_"Right."_

_Kiyanna nodded before disappearing into a burst of flames leaving only a scorched carpet._

_"What does that letter say?" Zak said, curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Nothing important," Tyler said with a slight growl clutching he letter tightly. "I have to go."_

_"Go where?" Thomas asked._

_"Out. I'll be back... Soon," Tyler said finding the floor very interesting. Tyler went to his room before coming back out with a backpack._

_"Oh yeah, I probably won't be back but it doesn't mean I'm dead," Tyler said before going outside and flying away._

_"Do you think we should tell Doc and Drew about this?" Zak asked. The two glanced at each other._

_"Nah!"_

_However this all happened a month ago and Tyler still hasn't returned._

_..._

Thomas sat there pondering with Zak trying to find a game to play.

Just then the alarm went off and the two started to run.

Already there were Doc, Drew, Cody, Abby, and Alex. The two entered only to have Blair run in causing them to all fall over.

"Blair!" Zak and Thomas groaned.

"Sorry! You know we got to hurry to get here," Blair grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anyways, we have just receive message from Tyler," Drew said. Zak and Thomas exchanged wary looks before Doc pressed a button and the recording started.

The camera was obviously set up rather quickly by the way Tyler was titled. Behind him was a bare cracked wall and Tyler had a few cuts and bleedings.

"Hey guys what's up? Sorry for not sending anything but-" Tyler glanced over the wall before sitting back down in front of the camera. "I am in a sticky situation as you can tell. Anyways, I need you guys to check something out for me."

Tyler then began to run with the camera pointing it downwards before Tyler set it down again.

"Go to South America and see Ghost. Ghost should be somewhere in Bogata. Oh yeah, you should take Amanda and Holly with you guys if you can. They can help. And Blair too. She knows Ghost. Oh yeah one more thing, Do not come after me. I am fine." Tyler said seriously into the camera before smiling.

"Tyler out." Tyler saluted before running leaving the camera behind as it was left recording only for it be smash.

All eyes turn to Blair who glanced down.

"Who is this Ghost?" Doc asked.

"Wait you can't mean that Ghost do you?" Cody asked in shock and Blair nodded.

"Who is Ghost?"

"Ghost is probably the best informer in the world. He can provide you with any information in world. Once someone receives something, Ghost already knows what's inside it," Cody said. "He is one of the few people the government can't catch."

"Bingo but there is a tad bit of information you didn't know," Blair said.

"What's that?"

"Only the few people who know his identity can talk to Ghost or..."

"Or?"

"If you are a hybrid of some sort."

"Why does that matter?" Doyle growled.

"Because hybrids know to keep a secret. I was only got to know Ghost through Tyler who got to know Ghost due to some special circumstances," Blair said.

"Amanda would be helpful because Ghost knows a hybrid when she sees one and Holly can help with her... Defensives," Blair trailed off.

"So we need to get them?"

"This is going to be a problem."

...

Hollyeaf: Also the prelude is from the Kur Again R the epilougeagdajehgobadfha.

Zak: Fantastic spelling.

Hollyleaf: Shut up before I tear off that white star off of your head.

Zak: (whimpers) okay.

Hollyleaf: Not going to say much but if you guys have any ideas on what should come, feel free to PM me or review it. Anyways I do have a question for you guys. Who do you guys think the type of person Ghost is?

_**Review…. Review…. You see that thing down there? REVIEW…. Y U NO REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Water

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTY! I'm so happy! 5 reviews for one chapty is amazing for me! I already got favorites and stalkers-I mean followers! I'm so happy because I watch the new episode of Supernatural! If you have not seen the show, go watch it because you obviously have not live yet.

Zak: I don't care.

Hollyleaf: See you don't have a life!

Zak: Now you're just mean.

Hollyleaf: That's the purpose of my life.

Zak: *sigh* So true.

Hollyleaf: I haven't done this for a while soooooooo my OC Chloe will do the disclaimer.

Chloe: Wait what?

Hollyleaf: Go do the disclaimer.

Chloe: I hate you.

Hollyleaf: Aww! I love you too!

Chloe: (sweat drop) Forget it. I'll do the stupid disclaimer so you don't go blowing me up.

Hollyleaf: Yay!

Chloe: _**Hollyleaf does not own Secret Saturdays or some of the OC's. **_

Hollyleaf: If I did, I would torture I mean um... Um...

Chloe: Just be glad it's not her that owns Secret Saturdays.

...

**Chapter One: Water**

_**Saturday HQ**_

Zak, Thomas, and Fisk were lying outside enjoying the sun as everyone else was loading the ship. Why they weren't helping? The reason is simple.

Fisk accidentally bumped into Zak dropping some precious cargo. Luckily nothing was damage but Zak and Fisk were sent to do something else with Thomas keeping an eye on them so they were sitting outside however….

"I'm bored," Zak moaned as he rolled onto his side with his eyes closed.

"It's your fault Zak," Thomas replied.

"Shut up," Zak grumbled. Thomas and Fisk snickered at Zak before a rustle in the bushes close to Zak.

They went dead silent as the rustle grew louder before a blur darted out of the bushes to reveal a familiar face.

"Al?" Zak, Fisk, and Thomas said in shock.

Then another face appeared.

"Al! What did I say about running off?" The girl hesitantly ended making it sound like a question. She had black hair with silver streaks. Her silver eyes glanced between the three of them.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Zak Saturday. That's Fisk and Thomas Saturday (1)."

"Aqua," she hesitantly said.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Zak asked.

"Where's Amanda and Holly?" Thomas asked.

Al glanced down finding the floor very interesting. "Amanda and Holly. They were kidnapped."

"What!?" The trio shouted.

"Yes. I managed to escape. Amanda said to come to you guys," Al said.

"Who kidnapped them?" Zak asked.

"I think they were Amanda's old parents," Al admitted.

"No way! After they abandon her!" Thomas shouted.

"Nah! Dey cont da tat!"

"I agree with Fisk," Zak said.

"But I was unable to find them... I was hoping you guys can help find them, especially Amanda," Al said.

"How long has she been missing?" Thomas asked.

"A week after we left," Al said.

"That is long. I don't think we can get a lead. We can only hope that they are alright," Thomas shook his head.

"But how do we find Ghost now?" Zak asked.

"It was a suggestion not a requirement," a new voice said. They turned to see Blair standing behind them.

"But with Amanda and Holly-"

"We have to find Ghost more than ever. Ghost might hold the information we need to find them," Blair interrupted Zak.

"Right. Is that okay Al?" Zak asked and Al nodded before Al went down to the ground groaning in pain.

"Dumb Al. You know you aren't healed yet," Aqua said.

"Wait, Al is injured?" Thomas said in shock.

"Yeah, you don't expect to escape without a few injuries," Al snapped which quickly turned into another groan.

"Al," Aqua sighed looking at the bandages that were hidden in the fur.

"Let's get you patch up and we can started heading down to the place I know Ghost is at," Blair said.

"Bogota," Zak said.

...

**Meanwhile...**

_A groan erupted from a female in a dark, stinky, damp cell. _

_The girl's top was in shreds but still cover her top part of her body. There were cuts and the beginning of an infection on her grimy body. On the sad excuse as for a shirt didn't hide the mark and the signs of being whipped. _

_She looked up moving her slightly to see food. In front of her was moldy bread and water that maybe contaminated. She reached for the moldy bread and began to pick away the mold. Its no good if she gets sick if there is any hope for escape. _

_A creak of the sound of door opening and she froze. She glanced up in fear to find that it wasn't her cell. That's good but the only problem is that she hasn't heard of Amanda ever since they were captured. Well except for the screams. She knows that they both heard the other scream in this dark place. This dark place where no ray of light shines. _

_The only hope rests on Al, if he isn't dead. Those wounds were terrible. How would Al make it back in a state like that? The kidnappers who are a sad excuse of parents really injured Al. _

_She doesn't know what if they told her is lies but she wants to believe its lies. Horrible lies. _

_She just hopes that those things that they said are lies or else that little single of defiance, of hope, of fight will disappear and any trust she has will break._

...

**1.** The person who made Thomas aka PacersSaturday2013 asked if Thomas can join the Saturdays so he is part of the family. He still goes by Beatty ever now and then though he prefers Saturday.

Hollyleaf: So Holly and Amanda are missing and it is been confirmed by the excerpt above that they are being tortured.

Zak: You are really fucked up.

Hollyleaf: I know I am. But anyways, next chapter, the gang goes to Bogota and will they find Ghost?

Is Ghost who they expect to be? Is Ghost who you expect to be either?

Also one question for you all: What happened to Tyler and why did he send them to Ghost? If you figure it out or something SUPER SUPER close like you are missing one or couple of little details, I promise you a preview of the next chapter! Or but I will drop hints along the way and if you guys have read the other Kur Again series, you might get a hint of what I am planning soo don't read it. Its crappy. No jk jk. I love them both but this one is better.

**Max Saturdays burns toasters**: You're Welcome.

**Actiongirl101**: Well here's the chapter and I hope you like it! Also thanks for the compliment.

**Bdog3601**: Good to see you too! Enjoy!

**Blondiebugsie**: I'm sorry! (ducks to avoid random toaster thrown at me) I got it off of a PM plz forgive me!

**Guest**: Aww. Thank you I will!

_**Review plz! Review? Review. Review... Wah! No reviews! Me so sad! T-T**_


	3. Chapter 2: I cant come up a better name

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTY OF KUR AGAIN R: BETRAYALS!

Zak: (sweatdrop) It doesn't have to be that… loud.

Hollyleaf: Oh sure it does!

Zak: Whatevers.

Hollyleaf: Anyways I apologize for being away for so long. High school is definitely tougher than expected and I can't always get on the laptop for someone steals it! (glares at my parents) Yeah hate when they do that.

Zak: I know right.

Hollyleaf: Anyways here is the new Chapty! _**I also do not own Secret Saturdays nor any of the OC's except for Tyler, Kiyanna, Chloe, Ghost, Ava, Khloe, and... nobody else actually...**_

**~~~~this thingamajig~~~~ **

**Chapter Two: Title**

_**Saturday Airship**_

Aqua grinned happily as she escapes the scene of crime.

Her crime?

Well currently its an elaborate plan which basically leads to a simple goal.

P-R-A-N-K W-A-R. Prank War!

Why you may ask? Well... Aqua had nothing else to do besides it didn't matter since she was going to do one either way. Besides the mood seemed... Well not that happy. And being here for a couple of days, she learned a few things.

Sooooo Aqua checked on Al before going to do her prank war.

She want dye Doyle's rainbow and with the help of a blow dryer, his hair will look funny. Fisk saw her setting it up and Aqua told Fisk if he kept it a secret Aqua will be sure that he gets a treat. Fisk agreed even though he would have done it without the bribe not that Fisk was going to tell her.

Aqua carefully (with the help of Fisk) set up an elaborate trap. She of course had to be somewhat good with technology because pranks sometimes do require it especially this one.

Aqua then decided with Fisk that they needed someone to blame.

Since currently the only one that seemed qualify was Zak, Aqua tried to make it seem like it was hidden however obvious that Zak was the culprit. Aqua high-five Fisk before the two went off in their own directions which now leads to Aqua heading to her room. She walked inside opening her laptop.

Aqua clicked on an icon opening up a live stream video just outside Doyle's door. Aqua hit record as Aqua watched to another part of the screen where Doyle was getting out of bed. Doyle walked out and the trap sprung.

A bucket of colorful dye fell on Doyle's head making him rainbow. Doyle threw off the bucket furious before a blow dryer come up drying him off and a bunch of smoke and yelling came from in it before the smoke cleared revealing Doyle's hair in flatten down with a huge pink bow on his head. His face was caked in makeup. Then finally the final touch.

A mirror came up and showed Doyle his new facade.

Boy he was not happy.

He stormed off trying to find the culprit.

Aqua did her best not to laugh her ass off. That was too good! And the best part about playing a prank is watching the reactions and then watch you get not caught because it gets blame on someone else.

Truly is hilarious.

Then automatically it was sent to a random source then to everyone's phones in the home.

Hey, when Aqua wants a job done properly, you got to get phone numbers which was easy when Fisk wrote them all down.

Then of course the pranks were going to be followed if they had not just arrived in Bogota much to Aqua's disappointment. Which leads to Aqua sitting in the corner with a gloomy expression as she drew circles with her finger as a waves of gloominess came from the corner.

Zak and Blair stared at Aqua not knowing what to do "Should we do something?" Blair whispered to Zak.

"I don't know," Zak whispered back both eyeing Aqua.

"Zak. Blair," Thomas said coming up to them then saw Aqua. "When it comes to situations like these, you just have to go with it."

Zak and Blair shrug and left but not before looking at Aqua who started to grow mushrooms in the corner...(1)

**~~~~Pretty Line Breaker~~~~**

Bogota, Columbia

The air ship landed in the outskirts of Bogota.

Zak remembered something about Bogota being the number 1 drug city in the world but it dropped over the years or something like that. Besides he never really paid attention to the history lessons

Either way the city had multitude of soldiers posted around the city. (2) Doc, Drew, Doyle, Zak, Thomas, Blair, and Aqua exited the ship except for the cryptids who were forced to stay since the people weren't exactly friendly to travelers. And for the fact military men were everywhere, they decided to split into different groups to cover the area faster.

Doc and Drew went off into the nearby area. Doyle and Thomas were going to head to the other side and cover over there which leaves Zak, Blair, and Aqua to explore the market aka the center of the city.

"Great everyone left us," Zak couldn't help but groan in disappointment.

"But at least we don't have to worry about them watching us," Blair said. Zak seemed to perk up at the thought.

"Its better when nobody is watchin' over your shoulder," Aqua replied happily thinking of everything she's done and there is a huge list of things she did…. (You don't want to know what that list has on it).

Zak, Blair, and Aqua began to walk down the streets occasionally looking at the shops or the small booths that had a variety of items. It wasn't busy and the market place wasn't too crowded. At one booth, Zak saw two girls buying some groceries while Blair saw someone buying some guy buying multiple baskets. Aqua however was interested in the toys that a kid was buying.

"Well nothing here," Zak said looking around.

"No sign of Ghost," Blair whispered to Zak who nodded in returned.

Zak pulled out his phone about to call his parents when someone snatched his phone and began to run off.

"HEY! Come back here!" Zak shouted as he chased after the thief.

"Wait for us!" Blair shouted grabbing Aqua by the collar of her shirt before running off to where Zak was chasing after the thief.

Zak ran into an alley before the thief climbed up a wooden ladder.

"Come back here with my phone!" Zak shouted as the thief ignored him and ran away on the rooftops. Zak climbed the ladder running after the thief. The thief glances to see Zak chasing after him and jumped down into another alley.

"You are not getting away!" Zak shouted jumping down the alley only to find no one there.

"I could of sworn I saw-"

BANG!

Something collided with the back of Zak's head. Zak groaned out in pain as he collapsed in pain, his conscious slipping away. He could someone walking towards him and lifting him up before the world turned black.

**~~~~Pretty Line Breaker Again~~~~**

1. If you guess the reference of this, I will give you a surprise. A cyber cookie! Oh wait. It isn't a surprise anymore... Hmmm. I thought of something else! Now I won't tell anyone! But you will get a special prize! ;)

2. Yes there are actual soldiers posted there. Someone I know went there and took picture from outside their room.

Hollyleaf: OH NO ZAK'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Zak: Eh.

Hollyleaf: What do you mean eh?!

Zak: Been there and done that.

Hollyleaf: You no fun.

Zak: Whatever.

Chloe: Well it is common in your fanfictions to get kidnapped so it is not that suprisng any more.

Hollyleaf: You guys are so mean! (sobs in the corner)

Zak: Um….

Chloe: She will be fine… Anyways, Hollyleaf apologizes if the market place isn't exactly the way it is just go with it. It works in the story.

Zak: So whose doing the ending?

Chloe & Zak look at each other.

Zak & Chloe: NOT ME! NO YOU DO IT! NO WAY!

Aqua: Ummmmmmmm….. Well I guess I'll do it….** Read & Review! Hollyleaf wants reviews! And also more reviews, the faster she updates!**

PS. Give me any ideas of what to do with your OC's or in the story! I love hearing others ideas.

PSS. Guess who kidnapped (borrowed) Zak! Maybe a prize may go to you.

**Max Saturday burns toasters**: Thank you and hopefully they bring Secret Saturdays back. Also did I ever mention I love your name? Please tell me how Max Saturday burns toasters. I am quite curious.

**Bdog3601**: Not yet though I promise they are coming in real soon and thanks.

**Actiongirl101:** You're welcome. I am happy that you like this. Yes and Ghost is a very mysterious person.

**XxDrewsaturdayxX: **Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Test

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK! Sorry for not updating for a while. Recently my dad got into an accident and I was pretty scared despite for him not getting seriously injured. So I ended up staying off online for a while. This chapter is going to be rushed due to the fact that I want to get to the next chapter already. Anyways, I want Pie!

Everyone but Hollyleaf: No!

Hollyleaf: WAH! T-T I want pie.

2K: I should serious reconsider being your co-writer.

Hollyleaf: EEEEH! What's that supposed to mean?

2k: Exactly what I said.

Hollyleaf: You so mean!

2K: Well over all the fanfictions and even the short stories that you keep for yourself has people blown up in it.

Hollyleaf: I don't do it that often.

2K: Oh really?

Hollyleaf: Yes!

2K: Here. (Gives Hollyleaf a paper) Over everything you wrote, you had over a hundred thousand people blown up multiple times, around 64,879 people to the hospital sometimes multiple occasions and somehow by miracle no casualties.

Hollyleaf: (sweating nervously) he he he he... I didn't do that...

Everyone but Hollyleaf: YES YOU DID!

Hollyleaf: I'm going bye! (Runs away)

Many of the cast and audience chases after Hollyleaf

Chloe: um... Yeah that's normal... Anyways Hollyleaf does not own The Secret Saturday or OC's except Khloe, Tyler, Kiyanna, Ayuma, Ava, Ghost, and me. If she did well it would be the end of the world.

_~Line Break~_

**Chapter 3: Test**

The sun greeting the city of Bogota farewell as colors of orange, red, yellow, pink, and purple painted the evening sky. At this sight, many would grin or appreciate the sight but not for the foreigners who were searching for the missing children who had seemingly vanished without a trace.

Drew glanced around frantically but to no avail did she find them. The sound of roaring jets alerted her that someone was coming. The albino woman spun around to see Doyle flying back from the west side of the crime filled city.

"Have you've seen them?" Drew asked worriedly to Doyle who had gone looking for the kids. His jetpack died down to a dull roar as he landed on his feet. The sound then completely died down as Doyle looked at Drew, worried evident in his black eyes.

"Not anywhere I checked," Doyle shook his head and a part of Drew had become even more hopeless for finding the children. Stomps were heard as two other males came over to meet the two.

"I didn't see them either," Doc said with Thomas nodding in agreement. The search was growing even more desperate as none of them could find a single clue to where the trio had gone to.

"Where could have they gone?" Drew couldn't help but ask. All four of them were unable to answer as a figure stared at them before ducking into an alley. The figure moved their sleeve to reveal wrist communicator disguised as an ordinary watch.

"The adults are looking for them. What should I do?" the figure asked.

"… Bring them here. Don't kill them… At least not yet."

"As you wish."

_~Line Break~_

Zak groaned as he woke up in a dimly lit cell. It made of what looks like to be stone packed tightly together and everything in the cell was nailed or chain to the walls. In front of him were bars possibly made of iron or steel. With no windows or clocks, the salt and pepper boy was unable to tell how long had he been passed out nor what time it current is.

"I'm glad you're awake," a feminine voice said. Zak's vision blurred before blinking. His vision focused on the owner of the voice.

She was maybe around 16ish or so maybe older. She had dark skin and long red hair. She had matching red eyes and she wore a worn dirty large shirt with bandages on her legs.

"Where are we?" Zak asked.

"We are in a hideout," the girl replied.

"Whose hideout?" Zak asked.

The girl sighed before replying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The one you were looking for, Ghost's."

Zak stared in shock before he recovered and shook his head. "Wait how did you know I was looking for Ghost?"

"Because that's the only reason why anybody is here," she said gesturing to the small cell room. "Its not like I get much company."

"Oh," Zak said now noticing the bars. After a few moments of awkward silence, Zak spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Mine? Its Scarlet," she said holding out her hand.

"Zak Saturday," Zak said shaking her hand. "Why are we in here?"

"Ghost usually throws people in here," Scarlet replied.

"So we're trapped," Zak said and Scarlet nodded.

"Basically."

"Why haven't you tried to escape?" Zak asked.

Scarlet looked at Zak with a sorrow filled eyes.

"I have but the last time I tried, they killed off my old cell mate."

_~Don't Call Doyle a Pretty Pink Princess~_

Drew was panicking. Maybe not on the outside but on the inside she was a raging mother bear who just lost her cub.

"No sign of them anywhere and it's been hours," Thomas said.

"We have to do something," Doc said.

"I know but how do you find someone when you have no trail?" Drew asked.

They searched for any clues of the kids but not even a single clue. Witnesses said that the kids were running but didn't really see them.

"Excuse me!" They watched as a kid around Zak's age wearing an huge hoodie that covered part of her face. "Are you looking for a funny looking kid with a white star on his head?"

"Yes," the group looked at the hoodie kid with Hope.

"Follow me!" The girl ran off pretending to be an airplane as the group shrug following the girl.

A small lead is better than none.

_~Prettttttttty~_

Scarlet and Zak (well mainly Zak) tried to first bust the bars open however it was made of steel. Then they tried begging. Then they pretended to be sick. Everything in the book to get out but with nothing worked. With ground and walls made of concrete with nothing to grip on and everything to the room was either stuck to the wall or chained to it. Nothing really to use to their advantage.

"Scarlet, I promise I will get us out," Zak said and Scarlet nodded.

"Right!" Scarlet nodded having a hopeful look.

Then they heard the echo of footsteps coming towards their direction. Zak got up and ran over to the bars trying to see who was coming before Scarlet grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back just barely missing the Taser.

"Thanks," Zak said as he saw a masked figure with a black hoodie over its head dubbed as "Hoodie." In one hand had the Taser and the other had a tray of food. "Hoodie" opened the door setting the food on the floor before closing the door behind them.

Zak immediately jumped Hoodie and Scarlet followed as Hoodie easily threw them off and use the taser shocking them. Zak and Scarlet were left panting on the ground.

Hoodie stood there waiting as Scarlet cautiously grabs the closest part of the tray before beginning to slide it towards them.

Zak looked at the food on the tray.

2 stale breads with cold tomato soup in two bowls as well as two glasses of water.

Scarlet grabbed the breads before offering one to Zak.

Zak took it and eyed glancing at Scarlet who was eating it just fine. Zak couldn't help but glare at the bread before his stomach growled begging for food.

Zak forgotten that he didn't eat anything and began to eat the bread to satisfy his ravenous hunger.

Hoodie seemingly satisfied that they were eating the food turned on heel closing and locking the door behind them.

Hoodie quickly left and Zak couldn't help but look at Scarlet who seemingly enjoyed the fact it was food they were getting.

"Scarlet, why were you looking for Ghost?" Zak asked.

"Huh?" Scarlet said in confusion.

"You said earlier that anyone who wants to meet Ghost is thrown in here. So what's your reason?" Zak asked.

"Because I was looking for my parents," Scarlet said. "I was adopted and my real parents after my adoptive ones died. They were nowhere to be found and no known records that show where they are so I didn't know where to look. Then I heard about Ghost who was able to get any record of sorts and get information on almost anything. So I went searching for her and I ended up here."

"Wow," Zak said.

"So what's your story?" Scarlet asked.

"Well," Zak said debating whether or not to tell Scarlet the real reason or not. But his judgement said to tell the truth and he went with it.

"Well one of my friends that had left was in real trouble however he wanted us to go find Ghost. Come to think about it, he never really gave us a reason why we had to find Ghost," Zak said. "He just said to find Ghost and not to look for him."

"That's strange," Scarlet said. "Why would you put blind faith in someone?"

Zak froze in shock. Come to think of it he has always put blind faith into many people at times.

"Well Tyler is my friend," Zak said. "I trust my friends."

"But do they trust you?" Scarlet asked and Zak looked at her.

"I don't know," Zak mumbled.

Scarlet then smirked.

"Guess what," Scarlet said.

"What?" Zak asked. Scarlet pulled out something behind her back. A key.

"When-"

"Shhh! I got it when we jumped the guard. Let's go!" Scarlet jumped up unlocking the door and Zak followed Scarlet as they ran through the hallway. Then they heard footsteps racing after them.

"They know we escaped!" Scarlet panicked as the thunder of footsteps grew louder by the second. Sweat began to bead on the two teens foreheads.

"Come on!" Zak said encouraging Scarlet as they continued to race down the hallway.

Bang!

Scarlet screamed in pain as she fell down as Zak looked in horror.

"Scarlet!"

"Go!" Scarlet said as blood began to form to the left side of her stomach region.

"No!" Zak said. "Come one Scarlet let's find some place to hide.

"But Ghost is in that room," Scarlet said pointing at the door ahead. "Go see Ghost."

"But you will die!" Zak said.

"Go!" Scarlet said and Zak shook his head. He looked at the door before looking at Scarlet. Ghost or Scarlet. He could leave Scarlet and ask Ghost to get her fixed up- wait how could he think of leaving her! She could die! Zak shook his head and cleared his head.

"I don't care if we get captured and thrown back in the cell, I won't leave you!" Zak said. Scarlet looked at Zak in shook before laughing. She stood up as if she wasn't just shot.

"Scarlet this is not time to be laughing! You've been shot!" Zak cried. "Wait a second…"

"Congratulations Zak Saturday you passed my test," Scarlet said with a smirk. "Besides I haven't been actually shot." Scarlet lifted her baggy shirt to reveal short pants as well as a red bag that had been puncture.

"Who are you?" Zak asked wearied about the teen.

"You got me Zak," "Scarlet" said holding hands up in surrender. "You're sure a smart kid."

"Who are you?" Zak asked a bit more forceful as the same hoodie figure from before walked up behind "Scarlet." She laughed and replied.

"My name isn't Scarlet and I won't tell you my real name but you know me as Ghost."

_~PRETTY LINE BREAKER~_

Hollyleaf: Duh duh duh! Yes Ghost is a girl and yes Ghost did kidnap Zak. But why did Tyler send them to Ghost? He never gave them a real reason just said to find her. Also if you are wondering how Ghost is a girl? Well everyone but Tyler and Blair thought that Ghost was a guy. If you read back, I carefully worded it that when Tyler or Blair spoke about Ghost, they never said that Ghost was a guy. Just everyone else implied it. This is how Ghost gets away from government so easily since they think Ghost is a guy. I never said that Ghost was a guy. It was heavily implied but they never said Ghost was a guy. (Smirk) yep I'm evil.

Doc, Drew, Doyle, & Thomas: And what about us!

Hollyleaf: oh yeah you guys.

Doc, Drew, Doyle, & Thomas: HEY!

Hollyleaf: anyways, you guys went with that girl.

Zak: we all know that.

Hollyleaf: Exactly! Anyways I will leave you with those questions and some things were answered at least! :D Please Review. Don't make me sit in the corner depressed and beg for reviews.

**Reviews:**

**Max Saturday burns toasters**: Really?! That's so cool you burned your toaster! (gets weird stares) um... yeah... anyways my name is a reference to the Erin Hunter series Warriors. (btw if you others dont know what the Warriors series is, you should go read it now)

**Actiongirl101**: LOLZ IKR! When i wrote up that one part I couldn't help but think of that. I even went back to read it just for the hell of it! Thxs and did that at least help with the questions going away or did i cause more?

**Bdog3601**: YAY! THXS!

**Random Things I wanted to put in but wouldn't fit the fanfic n a bit more content for being away for so long:**

Drew: Where did they go?

Doyle: Obvious they aren't here. Lets go get pizza.

Tyler, Doc, & Drew: Hmmm…

Tyler: Let's go eat.

Drew: it would be nice to take a vacation with the kids gone….

**_WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF_**

**Zak:** Where am I?

Scarlet/Ghost: You were kidnapped by me Ghost and I decided I was lonely… now time to dissect you.

Zak: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN INFORMANT!

_**WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF**_

Scarlet/Ghost: What's your name?

Zak: Zak Saturday. Yours?

Scarlet/Ghost: Oh no, I don't really have a name but I am known as Ghost.

Zak: Oh really? I found you! (Gets out huge sack) Time to kidnap you!

Scarlet/Ghost: THIS IS THE REASON WHY I DON'T TRUST ANYONE!

_**WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF**_

Zak: Why haven't you tried to escape?

Scarlet/Ghost: Why would I? Every time someone comes in here, I get to murder them. (sadist grin) NOW DIE!

Zak: OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

_**WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF**_

Zak: Come on Scarlet! Let's find someplace to hide!

Scarlet: But Ghost is up ahead! Go See Ghost!

Zak: But you will die!

Scarlet: Go!

Zak: Well if you say so. BYE SCARLET! Hope you had a nice life!

Scarlet/Ghost: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

_**WTFWTFWTFWTF**_

Zak: Scarlet this is no time to be laughing! You've been shot! Wait a second…

Scarlet/Ghost: Yes?

Zak: You're….

Scarlet/Ghost: Yes?

Zak: A weird ass girl.

Scarlet/Ghost: Why are you so judgmental? Just why?


	5. Chapter 4: Ghost & Ava

Hollyleaf: Welcome back duckies! I am in a rush for posting this Chapty meaning that I will later look for grammar errors and crap because I am on my way to a concert soon and I don't want to be late. Anyways, I added a bit more at the end to made you guys happy. I did edit it i promise you.

This is what a Guest Reviewed and this is GREAT NEWS for all us TSS fans.

Guest: _I got some pretty tank news i've recently spoken to the creator of the show and he said he has written material just waiting to be released, unfortunately it is up to CN to renewing for a new season and there is a very high chance we can get the show back if we all send CN n email/emails to bring back the show as seen with the crossover episode it was testing if people are interested in a new season of the show. THERE INTERESTED! go to feedback/ click programming, click TSS then write for them to bring it back! SPREAD THE NEWS_

Thanks for the news random Guest. I would give this virtual cookie to you but I feel like I would be giving it to a random person... Oh wells here you go. Hopefully you get it.

-ELLOZ-

**Chapter 4: Ghost & Ava**

_Last Time_

_"Who are you?" Zak asked a bit more forceful as the hoodie figure walked up behind "Scarlet." She laughed and replied. _

_"My name isn't Scarlet and I won't tell you my real name but you know me as Ghost."_

"Did you really have to put him through that?" A familiar voice asked with a sigh as two sets of footsteps echoed in the hallway. Zak turned to see Blair and Aqua walking towards them. Zak instantly began smile at the sight of his friends.

"Aqua! Blair!" Zak said in surprise. "You're alright."

The trio gave each other a hug before Zak peeled away.

"You okay?" Blair asked a bit worried.

"Yeah," Zak waved it off. "So you guys passed the test?"

"What test?" Aqua asked a bit confused.

"Oh that's right," Blair said plopping her fist into the palm of her hand. "You don't know about this."

"About what?" Aqua and Zak asked.

Blair opened her mouth to explain before Ghost covered it with her hand.

"I'll explain," Ghost said to Blair. Blair nodded before Ghost moved her hand. "I don't usually trust people I know except hybrids like Aqua. I knew Blair from Tyler who I know I can trust so I didn't have to put her through the test."

"So this was a test of trust," Zak asked and Scarlet nodded.

"Trust is important to me," Scarlet replied.

"Hoodie" tugged gently on Ghost's sleeve and she looked at Hoodie.

"Oh right thanks for reminding me. This is Ava Uma," Ghost said gesturing to Hoodie who just standing there.

"I never seen Ava before Ghost," Blair said and Ghost chuckled.

"Of course you haven't," Ghost said. "Ava came under my wing when I found her about several weeks ago."

"Not that long well good for you," Blair said holding out her hand. Ava just stood there motionless before Ghost sighed. Blair felt really awkward and was really reconsidering of her opinion of Ava.

"Ava, you are supposed to shake her hand," Ghost said. Ava nodded with a large nod before grabbing Blair's hand shaking it roughly.

"Okay you can let go," Blair said trying to make sure her hand doesn't fall off. Ava stopped suddenly and let go stepping away from Blair.

"Let's head over to my office and we can discuss more about Tyler's situation and his reason of sending you and your family here," Ghost said.

"Right."

Ghost lead the way heading towards a different room than the one she originally pointed to.

"Wait why aren't we going in there?" Zak asked pointing back at the door.

"Oh you don't want to know," Ghost said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Zak felt a shiver go down his spine as he glanced back at the door. Whatever is behind that door, Zak knew he would never want to go in there.

Ava opened a door gesturing for them to enter. Ghost immediately entered followed by Blair and Aqua. Zak shrugged before following them inside.

"Before we get started, I want to ask a question," Zak said.

"Sure," Ghost said.

"Why doesn't Ava take off her mask?" Zak pointed at Ava who had yet to take off her mask or pull down her hood.

"Because its to keep her identity a secret and she is disfigured. She prefers not to show her face anyways," Ghost said with a shrug.

"Oh okay," Zak nodded.

"Anyways to the real topic of why you came searching for me," Ghost said spreading her arms out to her sides as the numerous screens came alive. She flopped down on her chair and spun around. She began to feverously type on the keyboard.

"Oh yeah, Ava bring the others in here," Ghost said not taking her eyes off the screen as her eyes darted to one screen to the next.

Ava turned exiting the room without saying a word before Ghost suddenly stopped. She spun back around just as the door opened to reveal Ava as a trail of familiar people came in.

"Mom! Dad! Doyle! Thomas!" Zak and Blair ran over and hugged them but Aqua stood there with Ghost feeling a bit awkward. Ghost coughed a bit loudly gaining the attention of the folks in the room.

"Anyways, since everyone's here I am going to explain something's assuming that Tyler wants these things to be revealed," Ghost said.

"Can you tell us where Tyler is?" Zak asked with a hopeful look.

"Sorry kiddo. No can do even if I could I wouldn't be able to," Ghost said. "Tyler has completely dropped off the radar which makes me unable to track him."

"Why did Tyler send us here?" Thomas asked and Ghost smirked.

"At least someone knows why you are here," Ghost said. She spins back around and began to pull up pop ups.

"Tyler sent you guys because of a warning," Ghost said. "You see someone has been going around snatching hybrids, humans, and even cryptids."

"What?!" The group gasped.

"I don't know who but this person has kidnapped your friends," Ghost said.

"You mean Amanda and Holly?" Thomas asked.

"And Cody," Ghost added.

"Wait Cody?" Most of the group was confused.

"I thought army guy was off on a mission," Doyle said.

"He was till he got capture," Ghost said.

"Where is he?" Zak asked.

"Not too sure but I managed to pin point his location to Botswana, Africa," Ghost said pulling map on the main large screen. The little red dot blinked every few seconds indicating the location.

"I suggest you begin your search at Manu," Ghost said as she spun back around. "Then spread your search to the river."

"Thanks Ghost," Zak said.

"No prob' kiddo," Ghost said.

"What's up with you?" Doyle asked with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Ghost asked with a shrug.

"You're an informant. You don't just give away information for free," Doyle said.

"At someone here is smart in the underground," Ghost said. "Well the cost is simple. I want you to take Ava with you."

"What!?" The group looked at Ava who took a step back but no other indication of being in shock. Doyle was the first to recover as well as the others followed suit.

"For what?" Doyle asked.

"I just her to collection information on cryptids, places, people, and bring send reports back," Ghost explained and Ava nodded.

"Well I say-"

"Yes!" Doyle said cutting Doc off.

"Doyle!" Doc growled.

"Look Doc. You don't know how much this information would of cost especially coming from someone like her," Doyle spat in a harsh whisper.

Doc stayed quiet before nodding. "Okay."

"Ava go pack up some stuff and do not take off your mask unless you want to," Ghost said in an almost nagging tone.

Ava nodded before running off.

Ghost then turned her attention back to the group.

"We are going to Africa to save Cody," Thomas said.

"I agree. He has been missing but he's been going on a lot of missions recently even Abbey and Alex has," Drew said.

"Well, it's been decided, we're going to Africa," Doc said.

"Not to the Sahara?" Zak asked hopefully.

"Yes not the Sahara," Doc confirmed.

"Yes!" Zak cheered.

"Oh by the way, I suggest that soon you try to find Amanda and Holly," Ghost said.

"We know," Doc said.

"It's not only because they're captured," Ghost said. "As we are speaking, Holly and Amanda are in a world of pain."

The look of horror passed through their faces as Ava entered the room. She glanced around and if she didn't have her mask on, her face would have shown that she was slightly confused. Ava set down her suitcase, clueless to what the group was just talking about.

-SOMETHINGSOMETHINGSOMETHING-

Silent screams came from the dry mouth of a young girl on the verge of fainting again. Her voice was gone due to how much she screamed over the past days. Even if she could scream, she wouldn't dare for it would cause her even more pain and suffering.

She wept silently as she wishing for the pain to go away. Oh how nice it sounded to escape but not without Holly. Never would she leave anyone in this hellhole, not even her worse enemy. This is beyond hell, in fact hell sounds nicer than where she is wherever that is.

But even since she has arrived, she hasn't seen the black haired girl. Nor had she seen her precious Al. How she wished that Al escaped and made it out alive but who knows. Last time she saw Al was when they got captured and she can easily recall that he had major wounds.

She was losing hope. Anyone would but to hold out like she was. It was surprising. Will anyone help them? Will they escape? Will they even survive?

Amanda really doubted that they will even live to see the sun again.

-RANDOM CREEPYPASTA STUFF-

The team walked back to the airship and Doc went to the door to open it.

Before he could enter the password, the door opened with a pink fuzzy thing fell through with a purple lizard and an orange large Jurassic bird.

"What happened here?" Drew asked as the cryptids pointed at one another before Al padded past the door.

"I didn't see anything," Al said as he walked away.

If they were worried about the cryptids covered in paint, boy were they going to have a heart attack when they saw the interior of the airship... And someone would be out of paint to use in pranks.

-SOMETHING WITH PIE-

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ I EDIT THIS CHAPTY TO MAKE IT BETTER! I did fix some stuff and all but anyways I was in such a rush that I wanted to give you guys an update and before I could completely edit, my parents decided to leave an hour early... WTF. Anyways thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapty.

**Max Saturday burns toasters**: Well glad that you had fun. I do like Creepypasta. I was reading some Creepypasta fanfiction when I saw this review. I was like OMG is did you just read my mind?! Anyways I will enjoy this cheesecake because I actually do love cheesecake. I also been having a craving for it for no reason what so ever.

**Actiongirl101**: LOLZ XD ... wait i have no idea why I am laughing... well this is awkward...

**Bdog3601**: ... Um well... um does this answer your question?

-I WANT CHEESECAKE-

**Fun Extra with the Cryptids:**

Komodo was walking around the airship rather bored. Zak wasn't here which meant nothing exciting would happen unless somebody starts it.

Komodo walked into the living room and saw Fisk playing video games against Zon. Al was sleeping peacefully not paying attention to what the two were doing and an evil plan formed in his head.

He knew about Aqua working with Fisk prancing Doyle and planting the paint on Zak.

Komodo head towards Aqua's room and was glad finding extra cans of paint.

There were pink, purple, yellow, blue, red, and orange paints and Komodo grabbed the pink paint, the bucket closest.

Komodo headed back and waited invisible till Fisk took a nap while Zon flew off to her nest. Komodo went over putting the paint on the kitchen door before he went over to Fisk waking him up.

Fisk groaned as he turned but didn't wake. Komodo growled and slapped Fisk with his tail. Fisk yelled in surprise as he woke up. Komodo turned invisible and Fisk headed to the kitchen.

The door opened and Fisk walked through as the paint can fell on top of his head dousing the gorilla cat in pink paint.

Behind him was Komodo laughing up a storm just as Zon entered the kitchen through the window. Zon cackled seeing a pink Fisk. Fisk angrily tried to wipe the paint off but his fur was still a bright pink. Fisk glare at Komodo and remembered that Aqua had paint.

Fisk ran back into her room stealing the orange paint. Fisk then ran and saw Komodo walking down the hall and Fisk let out a war cry. Komodo looked at Fisk who was charging and Komodo turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could take the dragon.

Fisk ran faster seeing as Komodo saw him as Komodo turned the corner. Fisk turned the corner just as Komodo turned invisible Fisk ended up tripping over Komodo and the orange paint landed on Zon.

She yelled as she shook the paint can off and as flew at the two cryptids.

Fisk cried as they ran towards Aqua's room grabbing the yellow and the red paint. Zon flew in and avoid the paint splatters as she grabbed the purple paint, dumping it on Komodo.

He growled a protest as they all grabbed paints and began to throw it at each other all in the air ship.

Al walked in the living room where the three were having their show down and immediately turned around and walked away.

"I am not getting involved," Al grumbled. "I get in enough trouble when I'm with Amanda."

_**Read & Review PLZ! I do not want to be a "hiccup" and practically cling onto your guys legs as you try to get away from me begging for you to review... seriously don't make me do that.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Tarak And Perry Part I

Hollyleaf: ELLO PEOPLE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHATPY! I was thinking of splitting this Chapty in half so that way it's not SO FRICKING LONG compared to my other. SO ITS SPLIT! Anyways this is part one where we introduce a new OC-

OC: SUP BITCHES!

Hollyleaf: GET OUT OF HERE!

OC runs away…

Hollyleaf: Anyways here's the Chapty and I hope that I can get more review this time? :3 Ava do the disclaimer.

Ava: Hollyleaf doesn't own TSS or OC's except for some.

Hollyleaf: BRILLENT!

Ava: (sweat drop) crazy sociopath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tarak and Perry… Not Perry the platypus Part I<strong>

_**Manu, Botswana**_

Zak, Thomas, Aqua, Blair, and Fisk, flustered, literally tried every trick in the book. And yet somehow, they still have not managed to get even the slightest of glimpse of Ava's face.

For example, Aqua and Blair snuck into the bathroom while Ava was taking a shower and took Ava's hoodie. Zak, Thomas, Fisk, Blair, and Aqua were positive it would work.

But it didn't.

Turns out when Ava stepped out of the bathroom, she wore a mask when she took a bath. She wore a fricking orange mask with black curls on the left side of the mask! Who wears a mask when they shower? Apparently this girl… With just a plain orange shirt on with black pants, she took her hoodie back from the shocked group before walking off as if nothing had happened.

When arriving at Manu, the cryptids were allowed to come along because apparently they can't be trusted to be left alone in the airship without any supervision. They all decided to split up into two teams since last time 3 teams did not work since one of them got kidnapped.

One group consisted of Doc, Drew, Aqua, Al, Zon, and Doyle. The other consists of Thomas, Zak, Blair, Ava, Fisk and Komodo.

"Why do I have to get stuck watching the rascals?" Thomas grumbled as they began to search the west side of the village.

"But Aqua isn't here," Zak teased and Thomas glared at Zak.

"Do you really want to go there White Star?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bring it." Thomas and Zak were about to get into a fight when Ava saw them. Ava walked up to them and gave them both a good hard punch in the abdominal before Blair and Komodo wisely followed her. They were gasping from the dirt ground trying to get their breath back. Fisk looked down at the two in pity before chuckling glad not to be in their position.

"Did she have to use all her force?" Zak wheezed out.

"Apparently," Thomas wheezed. After recovering, Zak and Thomas quickly caught up to see Blair and Ava starting to talk to the locals. Thomas and Zak then began to ask the locals themselves quickly gathering information.

"Have you've seen this man?" Zak asked holding up a picture of the missing former Navy Seal.

"Can't say I have," a man said. Thomas asked a young lady who didn't know either. After a couple of hours of asking the locals, nobody had seen Cody or heard of Cody. At most it was for food but that gave no clues to where he was going or what he was doing.

"This is hopeless," Zak groaned as he sat down on a bench. Ava took a seat to his right while Thomas sat to his left leaving Blair to sit next to Thomas.

"Well it isn't too bad," Thomas said as Fisk tried to comfort Zak. Ava tugged on Zak's sleeve before pointing in a direction. The trio followed the girl's finger to where the masked girl was pointing at.

There was a tanned skinned boy no older than 15 years old. On top of his head was curly black hair and green eyes that shone with defiance and a hint of arrogance.

The boy was arguing with a merchant which confused the small group why this caught Ava's attention. People argue with merchants all the time to get better deals like another woman who was arguing with a merchant not too far from this one.

'So why this one instead of that one? What's the difference?' Thomas thought to himself as they ended up eavesdropping on the two.

"I am just trying to buy fish for my friend," the black haired boy growled not even bothering to cover up how pissed he is.

"I would let you buy if your 'friend' didn't eat my profits!" the merchant yelled at the boy who didn't even flinched.

"I am having a bad day here and so is Tarak. I just want to make this easy so that way you won't be embarrassed when I kick your ass," the boy grinned but his fists were shaking in fury.

"Arrogant kid," Thomas grumbled reminding of a certain someone who used to be his mentor. (On the other side of the village, Doyle sneezed)

"You arrogant brat!" the merchant yelled and pulled out a bat holding it threatening but still didn't make a move to use it.

"Oh no you have a wooden stick, whatever should I do?" he said obviously faking his worried tone then smirked at the merchant.

"I am going to crush you!" the merchant recklessly swung his bat down at the teen. The green eyed boy easily side-stepped it and looked at the merchant almost in disbelief.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can do?" he asked eyeing the merchant. "Man, I thought you were actually going be fun to play with."

"I am going to kill you!" the merchant threw down the bat and took out a steel machete. With no hesitation, he swung at the teen. The teen stepped backwards but the knife managed to make a cut on his right cheek.

"You are going to regret that~," the teen sing-sang with a hint of worry in his voice?

"How so?" the merchant asked with a cheeky grin thinking that he had the upper hand.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!

Almost everyone's eyes widen at the thunderous sound and the teen looked casually over his shoulder.

"I tried to warn ya but you just couldn't let me buy some fish," the teen said with a shrug. The group of Saturdays couldn't stand by and let a poor merchant get assaulted by whatever made that bellow.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a gigantic large two headed purple feline with six legs sprung out. It roared at the merchant who was now shaking in fear as the locals ran away screaming in fear.

"We got to stop that cryptid!" Thomas said and the others nodded despite how puny they were compared to the purple feline.

"Right!"

Thomas about to order them to not be reckless but Ava already ran in ahead of them pulling out a knife.

"No Ava! We don't hurt the cryptid!" Zak shouted but Ava ignored him as she leaped onto between building and onto the top before jumping on the raging cryptid.

"GET AWAY FROM TARAK YOU POACHER!" the teen yelled as he leaped onto of the cryptid's back and tackled Ava.

"Zak, Blair, and Fisk! Take care of this before it destroys the village. Komodo come with me," Thomas ordered.

"Okay!"

Thomas and Komodo ran off to help Ava while Zak, Blair, and Fisk were stuck taking care of the cryptid.

"Fisk distract the cryptid! Blair we need to get eye contact with it!" Zak said and they took off and Fisk yelled at Zak.

"Bows I'm cuppuse to cake kare of his!" Fisk yelled as he felt a huff of air behind him. Fisk stiffens as he slowly turns to see Tarak breathe on him. Fisk waved "hi" before running away screaming like a little girl with the raging cryptid on his heels. Fisk climbed the side of the building just as Tarak crashed into the building.

Fisk managed to climb to the roof and jump to the next building just before Tarak rammed into the same building. With the force, Tarak easily managed to collapse the building. Fisk yelled out as he began to jump from roof to roof as Tarak began ramming into the buildings causing them to collapse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the curly black hair teen was on top of Ava sitting on her stomach punching her face. Punch after punch he ruthlessly punches the girl leaving bruises that would go unseen under mask unless she takes it off. The boy also had a black eye a couple of bruises and scratches but he seemed to be overall alright.<p>

Thomas tackled the curly black hair teen off of Ava. Ava looked at Thomas and was about to run but Komodo blocked her way. Ava glanced back at Thomas and the teen to see they were struggling.

Ava hesitated before running over kicking the teen off of Thomas. The boy tumbled away while Ava chased after him. She kicked the teen where the sun doesn't shine and he fell over in pain.

"You little bitch," he groaned. Ava then began to mercilessly kick him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Ava continued on and Thomas decided that it was going too far.

"Ava!" Thomas scolded pulling a protesting Ava away from the beaten boy afraid that she would accidently severely hurt the adolescent. Ava grabbed his arm and quickly flipped him onto his back. Ava dashed over back towards Tarak however before Thomas could do chase after the masked girl, he got tackled by the teen.

Fisk was still running around the village trying to buy some time for Zak and Blair for whatever they were thinking of.

"Fisk over here!" Zak called waving his arms as well as Blair at Fisk.

Fisk ran over to Zak and Blair who were standing up on top of a building.

Tarak followed the gorilla-cat before Blair threw down a flash grenade. The grenade detonated letting out bright flash of light.

Tarak let out a roar of anger before blinding charging into an alley. Zak grinned as Tarak ran straight into a net. Tarak rolled as the net wrapped around his body as he bounced several times before landing on the ground, dust flying up.

"Yes we got him!" Zak cheered and high-fived Blair. Tarak let out another angry roar before his body began to shift.

Zak's and Blair's jaws unhinged from their mouths as Tarak shifted into a smaller yet rather feline with massive claws capable of tearing flesh like butter. With the net loser on him, Tarak quickly slash the net into useless pieces of rope.

"Um, did you know he did that?" Zak asked and Blair shook her head. Tarak roared at the two. Ava ran up from behind them and leaped onto Tarak's back. She pulled out a knife and Tarak saw this. Tarak, furious, grew another head on the back of his head, jaws snapping at the girl just barely missing her head. Ava clutched on tightly to the fur of Tarak but it wasn't long before Tarak bucked hard sending Ava flying up into the air. Ava fell downwards and her arms failed out trying to prevent her from falling.

"Ava!" Zak was about to go get her but Tarak blocked the way. Fisk tried to get around as well but was unable to as well. If it wasn't for the mask, Ava's eyes would of shown fear and shock as she was about it hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY!<p>

Aqua: Who is that OC?

Hollyleaf: I will tell you all more about him later but for now Tarak and the OC belong RollingUpHigh.

Thomas: I hate you.

Hollyleaf: WAAAH! YOU'RE A MEANY!

Thomas: Well good then!

Hollyleaf: Wahh!

Zak: Thomas I don't think you should of have done that…

Thomas: Why not?

Hollyleaf: *evil glint* Boom mother-fucker!

**BOOM!**

Thomas: CRAZY SOICIO PATH!

Zak: Told ya so.

Hollyleaf: Now that he's gone, the ending and stuff… and stuff… and stuff… I have no idea what I'm doing.

Zak: Of course you don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Actiongirl101<strong>: OMG! Thanks for that notice! I was probably thinking of what I'm doing with Amanda (which will be found out in hopefully chapter 7) and I fixed it. And here is more!

**Bdog3601**: I'm sorry it won't be till Chapter 6 only because this was too long and I had like over 4000-5000 words on it. I like my chapters around 2,000ish. Anyways also in Chapter 6 a bit of a spoiler, we get to kind of see how Cody is changing. Not a lot but a little.

**Sora Kim**: You're welcome! I am like SO EXCITED to get your OCs in and (A BIT OF A SPOILER) technically one has already made of a cameo appearance (END OF SPOILER). You know which one I'm talking about I hope… But anyways I LOVE YOUR OCS! I want to get to that part like throw these chapties away but they are needed sadly. I can't wait to get to write about your OCs! I DON'T LIKE WAITING! UGH!

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf: Anyways hope you enjoy and I hope my fight scene wasn't too crappy. Oh I almost forgot. CONGRATULATIONS TO CLASS OF 2014! I have friends in there and I am going to miss them. Also I would like to say that my co-writer 2K-<p>

2K: Me.

Hollyleaf: He might be going off to possibility to someplace far away where I might not be able to contact him so I do apologize if the chapties such more than usual..

2K: Yep. Anyways since I might go off to someplace far I will do the ending.

Hollyleaf: YAY!

**Read & Review… That's all I got… No seriously… Stop reading this…. Seriously don't you have something else to do…. Okay I give up. I'm leaving.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tarak and Perry Part II

Hollyleaf: HETALIA!

Everyone: ?

Hollyleaf: Sorry I recently gotten back into Hetalia which by the way is an amazing show! I even have a doll of America! Though on the tag it says not for ages 15 and under….

2K: Hey aren't you 15?

Hollyleaf: …. No I'm not.

2K: Yes you are. Give America to me.

Hollyleaf: AMERICA IS MINE! You cannot have Alfred!

2K: Fine.

Hollyleaf: Anyways I do not own TSS nor most of the OC except Ghost, Ava, Tyler, Chloe, and Khloe. But I do own this America doll!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time!<strong>

"_Ava!" Zak was about to go get her but Tarak blocked the way. Fisk tried to get around as well but was unable to as well. If it wasn't for the mask, Ava's eyes would of shown fear and shock as she was about it hit the ground. _

_Zak, Blair, and Fisk could only watch in horror as Ava fell closer and closer to the ground…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tarak and Perry … Not Perry the Platypus Part II<strong>

Then she didn't feel weightless and she looked up to see Doyle grinning at her.

"What no thanks for saving you?" Doyle asked and she lightly punched him. Doyle looked down at her to see her arms crossed obviously mad at Doyle, her green and orange eyes slightly glaring at Doyle.

"Hey kitty!" Blair called with a slight mocking tone as she stood next to Zak. Tarak charged and leaped towards them. Then seemingly out of nowhere blast shoot directly at Tarak sending him crashing to the ground eating the dust. Zak and Blair's heads snapped towards the direction of the blast to see Drew holding up a cortex disrupter.

"Nobody messes with my babies," Drew said as Doyle landed next to Doc, Zon, Al, and Aqua.

"You guys can't have all the fun," Aqua said with an excited look on her face and Zak would prefer not to know what she was planning. Ava escaped Doyle's arms dropping down to the ground and glaring at Doyle.

"Don't kill the cryptid," Doyle said and Ava scoffed at him. She turned towards at Tarak who had shifted back to his normal self before running off before they could catch her.

"Seriously! You little bitch!" Doyle yelled before using his jetpack, chasing after her. Ava jumped back onto the back of the cryptid once more and ran towards the head. She stopped once she was on his shoulder before stabbing her knife into the flesh that belongs to shape shifting cryptid. Tarak moaned out in pain before Ava quickly jumping off. Tarak stiffen before falling over on his side, twitching.

"What the-"

"Acupuncture," Aqua stated cutting off Doyle. Aqua looked at Ava in jealously as she walked back towards them.

"Ava! That's what I was going to do," she whined at Ava who shrugged as if to say, "Tough luck."

"So you weren't going to kill the cryptid?" Thomas asked as he walked over with a tied up black haired boy.

"No I was," Ava replied as they looked at her in shock. "But then you order me not to so I follow orders unless you want me to-"

"NO!" they cried out. Ava rolled her eyes before looking at the two boys. The black haired boy looked at Ava with a glare and then his eyes widen with a flicker of recognition.

"Wait I know you. Ava Noma was it?" He said and almost spat out the masked girl's name.

Ava nodded. "Peregrine Murdock Dennis."

"I told you that I never want to see you again," he growled and the Saturdays looked at her in shock.

"You know him?" Zak asked.

"Meet this girl and we worked briefly on locating poachers," Perry replied before he glaring at Ava. "And don't think I forgot what you did to me and Tarak."

"What did you do?" Doc asked Ava who stared blankly at Perry.

"No regrets," Ava said non-chantly.

"Oh really? So it's okay for to use as bait and almost got us killed?!" Perry yelled at Ava who crossed her arms. The Saturdays suddenly finding themselves backing up from Ava a bit… not that Ava didn't notice nor cared.

"No guilt. The poachers were taken care of and I got my payment," Ava said. "Plain and simple."

"That's all you care about. Money and your greed will doom you," Perry said. Doyle felt a bit awkward knowing that how he used (and still) works. A pregnant moment of awkward silence passed over before Ava began to laugh. It was empty and hallow and it slightly scared them all. Slightly.

"You lost," Ava said and abruptly stopped laughing.

"How so?" Perry asked and Ava pointed at the remains of the buildings.

"Explain to them," Ava said before pointing at the people.

"I will just pay them all," Perry mumbled crossing his arms in a small pout.

"You're a loner and take local jobs. Not enough to cover all this damage," Ava stated. Perry stayed silent knowing that Ava was completely correct and she was not going to let go of this. She got the upper hand and knew that he was going to have to do something stupid because of this masked informant. Fucking blackmail.

"What do you want?" Perry asked giving up. Doyle realized with a start that she was truly a fantastic informant and capable of blackmail to the highest of levels. Ava smirked from under the mask-not that anyone saw-before pulling out a picture of the missing Navy Seal.

"Have you seen him?" Ava asked holding the picture in front of his face and his green eyes widen. He glanced back up and Ava.

"Why are you looking for Cody?" Perry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"They are. Recon only," Ava said thumbing at the group before thumbing at herself. Perry sighed in relief but quickly went back to the matter at hand.

"It still doesn't answer my question," he bluntly said.

"Cody was kidnapped," Zak said and Perry looked at him in shock before covering it up.

"Well that does explain why he hasn't been back," Perry mumbled.

"Heard that," Ava bluntly said and Perry glared at Ava.

"What?" Doc asked.

"He met with your friend Cody and is waiting for him," Ava said.

"No!" Perry turned around, his cheeks red in embarrassment and his arms crossed around his chest pouting.

"Nobody stays in one place for long for anyone to remember you unless it was important," Ava said.

"Well…" Perry trailed off obviously caught in his lie. "I owe him and I was going to repay him back."

"Show us Cody. We take care of damage," Ava offered holding out her hand.

"Now wait, you don't get to decide," Doc said shoving her hand down. Ava glared at Doc as if to say, "Why not?"

"You're only a child," Drew said and Ava frowned under the mask.

"I am not your child which means you have no business in my stuff," Ava said stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket.

"But-"

"Got it covered," Ava said dripping in vemon almost ready to lunge at a certain Saturday. Doc opened his mouth to protest when Doyle abruptly put his hand over his mouth seeing this.

"I've seen informants and the dealers and most aren't good as her," Doyle said and knowing this slightly scared him. "She kills multiple stones. Even with the short sentences she gets the point across."

Doyle looked back at Ava who still had her hands clutched tightly in a fist. '_Not to mention that she was about ready to kill you for getting in her way.' _

Doc let out a defeat sigh and Doyle put his hand down before Ava looked at back at Perry. Ava holds her hand out once more and Perry sighs.

"Fine, I will even work with them, not you, temporary to find Cody. I am not doing it for you fyi," Perry said. Ava nodded in response. They shook hands and they were off to find their missing friend.

**~Time Skip~**

Ava was on the back of the boat watching from behind as Perry (who had somehow gotten a boat large enough to fit all of them) was steering. She stared at the water and sighed.

Then she felt uncomfortable and she knew it was paranoia. She glanced around in the bushes and the trees but failed to see any sign of anyone was watching them.

She forced herself to push down that uncomfortable feeling but kept herself on guard as Zak, Aqua, Thomas, Blair, Fisk, and Al were talking.

"I have a bad feeling about her," Aqua admitted looking towards the back of the boat as the others caught onto her meaning.

"I know but we got to work with it," Thomas said.

"She can't be all bad. She didn't kill the cryptid," Zak said.

"The cryptid is hurt and still stiff due to her stabbing a pressure point," Blair said and Zak frowned.

"Look Zak, she is not raised normally and she may even have a soft spot. She is a girl after all," Thomas said and earned glares from Blair and Aqua. "It's true."

Blair and Aqua grumbled as Perry continued up the river with Doc, Drew, and Doyle below the deck in a small room.

"We need to keep an eye on Ava," Doyle said.

"I know but-"

"No Doc, you don't seem to understand how much is at stake here," Doyle said. "This girl worked under the best informant possibly in the world. Ghost knows so much that the United States stopped chasing after Ghost because of it. She could easily get our profiles and tell others about our strengths, weakness, family, friends, you name it and she will sell it to the highest bidder."

"Ava is that dangerous?" Drew asked and Doyle nodded.

"Yeah. Even I am slightly intimidated by her," Doyle said. "I am also worried about something else…"

"What?" Doc asked.

"Ghost sent her to be with us to collect information correct?" Doyle asked and Doc and Drew nodded.

"Then Ghost obviously has a reason to do so," Doyle said. "Reality wise, Ghost should of charged us with more than that but she didn't. She is probably going to kill two birds with one stone. Get information and keep an eye on us."

"I just have one question," Doc said.

"What?" Doyle asked.

"What information is Ava collecting on?" Doc asked.

"Maybe someone wants intel on us and Ghost sent her with us to get more information," Doyle said.

"But who would want that?" Drew asked and silence fell over the trio slightly disturbed that someone just might be after them.

**~LINE BREAKER~**

Hollyleaf: WELL THAT ENDS IT FOR THIS CHAPTY! I'm personally happy with all the review I have for just 6 chapters and one prelude! 21! Maybe if I get 25 I will do a special for ALL THE READERS and something special for the 25th reviewer maybe? I haven't quite decided but if I get 25 reviews I will do a short intermission chapter. It will be more like a joke chapter and will have little to nothing to dealing with the plot. It will be more as a gag... Anyways... Down below I wrote a small something to satisfy of what happening to Cody. This is a VERY SMALL tid bit of what happened to him. You have somewhat of an idea but you don't know what happened.

Cody: I really hate you.

Hollyleaf: Okay.

Cody: You are not going to murder me?!

Everyone else: *gasps*

Hollyleaf: Look down at the bottom.

Cody: (looks) Fuck you.

Hollyleaf: That's enough to satisfy me… You know what I just realize. I am so cruel to my characters and I am just so mean. I mean looking at all the stories (even the ones I don't post) I have done pretty messed up shit to them. Hell, I went as far as killing my OC several DIFFERENT times… Yeah messed up shit.

Everyone: YOU THINK!

Hollyleaf: Hehehe… Um… yeah… Also I might not post the next Chapty because right now I am sneaking onto my laptop which I am not supposed to have. SHHH! Anyways um… BYE!

**Actiongirl101:** Thanks! And dying…. Hehe… Dying… Yeah I am thinking of some pretty messed up shit….

**Bdog3601:** Yes I am an evil genius or crazy sociopath or pyromaniac or crazy person in general. Look down at the bottom. Hehe… If you think I am an evil genius now, I can't wait till you see down there… hehe.

_**EXTRA!**_

_How long had it been had he been in here? _

_Days? Weeks? Months? Years? _

_To him, it's been forever. When was the last time he had an actual meal? Wait when was the last time he ate?_

_He wanted to kick himself and beat himself up. How could he be so foolish? He got caught and now was paying the consequences. _

_He was too caught in trying to find them and didn't realize he was walking straight into a trap until it was too late. He doesn't remember much when he got capture. A flash of silver and blue eyes but that was all he could make out before he passed out._

_Cody coughs harshly and curls up in the corner. He was supposed to one of the best… well he used to. _

_When did he go all soft? _

_He was a Navy Seal. No one earns that title without working for it. And now it just proves how worthless it can be. _

_Cody felt so weak like every part of his being was sapped of energy, of life. But he can't give up. Not when he is so close. All he needs to do is escape. But how can he when he can barely stay conscious nor just barely manage to keep a complete train of thought? Hell, he is even lucky enough that he isn't dead or that he can actually move his body even the slightest of bits._

_Cody flinched as his skin meets the cool metal walls of his hell hole. His skin was now a dark brown almost like an African due to sun burns all over his body and his skin was peeling away. It was slight relief to the pain but still… _

_He looked up glad that there was at least light in this prison but also not glad. Maybe it made it worse or made it better. He couldn't decide. Either way it did not make it any better, light or darkness._

_Cody turned his body and face away from all the rotting corpses contorted in pure torture and fear._

PS. Yes look what I did. I'm evil if you guys didn't know and I am pretty messed up.

**Review please?**

**No.**

**WAHHHHH!**

**Shut up!**

**Okay… I'm done.**


	8. STUPID AN

Hello people's this is not an update I am sorry but I guess I should at least tell you why I have not been updating. I feel at least responsible for that.

Well anyways lets begin why I didn't update for the longest time. I didn't update mainly due to school and stuff. I also got my laptop taken away and I kind of sneaked it every so often but thats not the worst part.

The worst part is my laptop can't connect to the internet anymore.

WTF. When I had it, it wasn't the best but it worked. Now it cant connect for the bloody internet! It makes me so mad and now I have get my fanfics tranferred and I have my summer homework I haven't finished yet.

So yeah, this is going to mess up my writing for a while and I have to do the long way around of transferring my fanfic's. Also I am limited on when I can get on the other computer. I can basically access it early in the mornings and during the night. So very little room I have to actually go on another laptop and transfer it.

I know you guys must hate me and I would hate myself as well. I don't like making up these excuses but its the truth. Please forgive me and HOPEFULLY I can find/buy a flashdrive.

Ciao~

Hollyleaf15


	9. Hiatus

All fanfictions will be on indefinite hiatus.

Reasons?

Well one, I am doing so many things this year and I just got accept into NJHS which means my schedule will be filled even more. So I am sad to say that all my fanfictions are on hiatus. I will rarely work on them and if I get a chance, I will try to update but it will be super slow.

I am sorry and my laptop has disappear again so my drafts are gone again.

So I am sorry but I have no time in my schedule anymore to write. I am really sad to give this up but it must be done. I will miss you guys and I hope that soon I will update my fanfics.

So until then.

Bai Everyone

Hollyleaf15


End file.
